


Nightmare

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belgium (Country), Fluff, Gen, Nightmare, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: You wake up after a rather nasty nightmare. Good thing she's nearby.
Relationships: Belgium (Hetalia)/Reader





	Nightmare

You screamed as you woke up. Cold sweat on your body, breath laboured and fast. Parts of the nightmare still in your mind. You look around in fear, thinking you see monsters in the darkness. Your body ready to make you run miles if needed.  
Suddenly the door to your bursts open and you see your girlfriend run in. She sat next to you, studying your face.

"It's ok" She says softly "I'm here. I'm here, love" She hugs you and runs a hand through your sweaty hair.

You cling to her for your dear life, heartbeat so fast it hurts. Your breath even faster as if the fear was holding you in a tight grip and refused to let go.  
She kept hugging you, whispering softly and patting your head.  
You cry and wail alternately, feeling not only terrified but also helpless. The nightmare still vivid when you close your eyes.

She kisses the top of your head "Shhh. You're ok, love. You're safe" She made you look at her. Her green eyes were teary, blond hair less shiny. She was worried about you. About what has happened. 

You look away and decide to tell her everything even though you didn't want to dig up the nightmare from your mind "We were together on that flowery field you really like. We were dancing and laughing when suddenly you got attacked by someone. I heard you scream and... and... and I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. I was paralysed. You were calling for me but I..." you start to cry again while hiding your face in your hands. Feeling a pair of soft lips, you look at her. She's smiling at you.

"I'm here, my love..." She took one of your hands and placed it on her chest where her heart was "I'm alive. It was just a bad dream"

Breathing slower, you look at your hand on her chest. You could feel the soft but slightly scared heartbeat. She was right. Your girlfriend was here. And that helped you calm down a little. 

"Thank you..." You say weakly and let her hug you again. You were starting to calm down as the realisation slowly started to set in. It was just a bad dream. It wasn't real. It wasn't real...

"I love you" You hear her say "And I'm not leaving you"

You felt like crying again. But this time not from fear but from the sheer love. You loved her too. Very much. What did you do to deserve her? You were not a saint. Hell, you were just a common person and still was lucky enough for Belgium to fall in love with you. God blessed you with one of his angels, that's for sure. 

"I..." you start meekly and look at her "I'm still sorry. I'm not the one to cry so easily and..." She places a finger on your lips and smiles at you.

"I know, sweetheart. But I'm happy you share how you feel with me. Couples need to share, no?" She joked a little and you chuckled. 

She always knew how to lift your spirits. Her happy-to-go attitude would always cheer you up, no matter what. Whenever be it a bad mood or boring day. She would always be happy.  
You nod at her and lie down again, mentioning for her to join you. She smiled softly at you and nuzzled close. You wrap your arm around her shoulder and pull her close. The nightmare was slowly disappearing somewhere into the depths of your mind. And a good thing too.  
You decided to contrate on the girl in your arms.  
Belgium. Always cheerful and mature. She doesn't stand out much but you found it to be adorable. 

"What are you thinking about?" She asks quietly. 

"About you to be honest. How lucky I am to have you" You response while kissing her head "Thank you for listening to me. I feel better already" Just as you said that you yawned. 

She giggled "Sleepy already?" 

You only nodded and let Belgium rest on your chest. The look she gives you is full of love and you try to give off the same look.

"Sleepy but calmer. Thank you again" You kiss her and feel her smile. You smile as well. 

This was heaven. You and her, together.Cuddling and kissing. This is amazing.

Belgium pulled away and ruffled your hair "Looks like I'm making all your worries and nightmares go away" She said lightly while drawing patterns on your chest.

You nod at that and take her hand then kissing it. You lace your fingers together.  
Belgium nuzzled at the crook of your neck. You closed your eyes and let the sleep come. You knew that this time you'd have nice dreams thanks to your girlfriend.


End file.
